


Tea Time

by Suberr



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr





	Tea Time

一个防和谐的搬运。

\----  
库兰卡恩. 库鲁特欧起了个大早。比他设置的闹钟、也比他平时习惯的作息时间提前了整整一个小时。睡了个好觉，他坐起身时意外地清醒，精神饱满，没有任何疲倦和晕眩。

当他满身水汽地从浴室里出来，已经过去了四十分钟：他洗了个澡，也刮了新生的胡茬；他用发胶把头发像往常一样固定成三七分，并喷了点薄荷味香水。熨平的衬衣放在青草色的篮子里送进房间来，枣红色的伯爵外套则挂在房门旁边的衣帽架上。他再三对着镜子打量自己的外表，比较父亲和老师时刻叮嘱的礼仪规范。最后他到底是按时享用了早餐，因为胃口格外好，他还多吃了两片培根外加一大杯橙汁。

库兰准时到达皇家监狱。名头虽然响亮，但这实际上只是薇瑟帝国向地球联合取得申请并临时搭建的一个监狱，用以关押与战争相关的重刑犯，其中的大部分人最后都不会再踏上火星领土。地球刚刚进入秋季，空气还带着夏末的湿热，树叶也泛着绿色的光泽。库兰在门口站了一会儿，又扯了扯不小心起了褶皱的外套（即使不整理也不会有人注意），深呼吸一到两次，这才进了监狱。

斯雷因.扎兹巴鲁姆.特洛耶特就关押于此。

一路上库兰不由自主地回忆起斯雷因在屏幕上放大的脸，要求他们返回月面基地，他意气风发势在必得，然后库兰掐断了通讯。那是他俩最后一次交谈。但他对斯雷因的印象依然长久地停留在那里。

所以他走进金属门时完全没认出这个邋遢的男人是谁：小麦秸秆堆成的草垛也不会比那乱蓬蓬的头发更糟，与头发同样颜色的胡子像水草一样覆盖了嘴唇和下巴，灰色囚衣上是汤渍和鞭痕；那双总是萦绕在他心头的、漂亮的蓝绿色的眼睛此时无精打采地瞟了他一眼、又兴趣全无地低下去。

“噢，早上好，斯雷因.特洛耶特。”库兰卡恩试图挤出一个微笑，“你想来点儿苹果茶吗？”

被推进监狱的同时他就被剥夺了伯爵身份。但库兰还能发挥自己的特权，他弄来了直接会面的机会和一把桃木椅子，以及斯雷因喜欢的饮品，用来回报他接受招待时的红茶、牛奶和砂糖。

斯雷因不说话，库兰便倒上一杯放在他的囚床边。他靠近斯雷因的时候以为自己打翻了被遗忘很久的酸奶瓶，自己也溅了一身。

库兰定了定心神，艰难地微笑道，“我是来告知你，斯雷因.扎兹巴鲁姆.特洛耶特，明天就要被移交给地球军方；根据我们得到的消息，（他顿了顿）三天后执行公开死刑。”

“你会成为我们与地球之间和平之路的奠基石。”他大声说。

但斯雷因甚至连眼皮都没有抬。

“你的王国已处于薇瑟帝国和地球联合的共同管辖之下，不久就会全部交还给地球管理。而薇瑟帝国将在女皇的带领下与地球开展平等互惠的商业贸易，我们将用a因子技术交换地球的农产品、经济作物和钢铁……”

库兰期待斯雷因能打断他，让他理直气壮说一句这是我们的国家不关你事，给自己的耀武扬威之心一点甜头（然后他才能考虑另一些事）。但斯雷因头也不抬，库兰只好把那些该说的和不该说的细节重复了一遍又一遍。

他感到索然无味，于是停了下来，“你就没什么想知道的吗？”

“这些都与我无关。”斯雷因说，“艾瑟伊拉姆公主怎么样了？”

他拿起茶杯的脏手让库兰觉得恶心，于是他撇过头，“这也和你没关系。反正比你过得好多了。”

库兰刚说完就后悔了，他看见斯雷因眼底仅剩的光彩一闪而逝，他踌躇着再次开口，“呃，我是说，她是我的未婚妻，我肯定会照顾她的。”

“那就好。”

斯雷因好像没有什么想问的了，他往后轻松一靠，就要闭上眼打起盹来。

“斯雷因，就没有别的什么……”库兰咬着嘴唇，“比如小时候我还在家那阵子，你还记得吗，我总是想拉你出去打猎，但只要艾瑟公主一来，你就不愿丢下她和我出门了。”

火星的资源并不丰富，就连打猎很多时候也是作个样子，只是贵族礼仪学习的一部分。斯雷因当然只是觉得无聊才不去的。

“你喜欢读书，而我不喜欢读书，爸爸常常把我俩放在一起比较，说你今天又看了什么、讲给艾瑟公主听，然后叱骂我不用功。你没帮我是因为爸爸在气头上你不敢惹他吧。”

“我再长大一点就被送去首都的私立公学了，一直没办法回家。我给你写信，啊不，写圣诞节卡片来着，”信件当然也用花体字工工整整写了很多，但他从没有寄出去，“你只回了一次。是没有收到吗？被爸爸扣下了？”

一如既往的独角戏。

最后，库兰深吸一口气，“不管你对我怎么看，我还是把你当成我兄弟。”

他有很多个提案：可以去说服地球那边把死刑推后两年，或者改成永久监禁在某个远离陆地的小岛上，虽然这就像让狮子乖乖走进马戏团的笼子一样不靠谱，但几年以后监狱发生火灾之类的事谁又知道呢，他还能偷偷把斯雷因和其他罪犯掉包让他直接获得自由。只要斯雷因愿意。

可那个从小到大总是忤逆他无视他的脏兮兮的男孩睁开了眼睛，不卑不亢道，“假如，我能为女皇陛下巩固她的统治带来帮助，那我最后的生命也算有点价值。”

库兰卡恩走出了监狱大门。

“库兰卡恩，你不懂，我现在什么都没有了。”

我也什么都没有了。斯雷因。他居然可笑地以为自己得到了一切。

库兰紧了紧衣领，他觉得冬天就要来了。

 

FIN-


End file.
